First Vongola Disaster
by KikuHaru
Summary: Pagi yang cerah di Vongola HQ saat itu berubah menjadi bencana yang akhirnya menghancurkan ruangan kerja Giotto.  Warning : OOC, Abal, Garing, Typo, dll don't like don't read. Enjoy C:
1. Chapter 1

Halo lg Reader skalian :D

akhir'y nih fic jdi jg setelah mkn wktu 3 hari buat ngedit kseluruhan crita'y -a (sumpah ! nguras otak n waktu loh ! *gada yg nanya*)

ini hasil RP saia dan Uke saya gr" stress bkin makalah Agama n mlh akhir"y nyambung k KHR P:

okelah langsung ajh deh :D

Disclaimer : KHR belongs to Amano Akira Sensei ~ FVD belongs to me n my Uke P:

Warning : OOC, Abal, Garing, Typo, dll

P.S. : Omake di Chapter 2, tq C:

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, di Vongola HQ..<p>

"Zzzz.." Terdengar suara dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut sang Vongola Primo, Giotto yang tengah tertidur pulas di mejanya yang berantakan. Tiba tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Karena tidak di balas oleh Giotto, maka masuklah orang tersebut. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah tangan kanan sang Vongola Primo, G. G langsung sweatdrop ketika ia menemukan Primonya sedang tertidur pulas di mejanya. 'Ah mou.. Bagaimana sih orang ini, di saat pekerjaan menumpuk kok malah tidur ! Eh tapi manis juga yah dia kalau tidur.. Aaah ayolah G jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak !' G menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran sesatnya (?) Tersebut dan berniat untuk merap- maksudnya membangunkan Primo(nya) dari alam bawah sadarnya (emangnya Dedy Cobuset ? Eh Dedy Corbuzier)

"Oi Primo, bangun" tapi Giotto hanya bergeming sedikit sambil senyam senyum. Pasti lagi ngebayangin G(kok tau ?). 'Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia Impikan ?' Gumam G kesal. "Oi ! Primo !" G sedikit membentak Giotto dan bentakannya berhasil membuat Primonya bangun. Wah mungkin kalo G Cosplay jadi Step Mothernya Cinderella cocok kali yak ? (Di gampar)

"Unghh.. Ada Apa G.." Giotto mengucek matanya dan mendesah kecil. "Nih.." G melempar beberapa berkas ke meja Giotto. "Kerjakan itu semua dan jangan sampai ada yang salah.." Perintah G(Sebenernya yang boss siapa sih ?) "Aaah, tapi aku ngantuk G.. Sudah 3 hari aku tidak tidur.. Kejamnyaaaa.." Keluh Giotto dengan nada manja. Yah kali aja G mau memberikannya keringanan gitu kan ?

Mana mungkin.

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tidak tidur ? Aku dan Guardian lain juga tau.." Balasnya, tidak mau kalah. "Ah, pengecualian untuk Lampo dan si kepala Semangka itu.."Gumamnya sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Nufufufufu, kau bilang apa Author bodoh ?" Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang makan.. SEMANGKA (di timpuk)

Ok lanjut.

"Jangan lupa Alaude.." Tambah Giotto sambil memainkan pen di tangannya. "Tidak tidak, Alaude sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.. Tapi.. Si Daemon Spade itu loh.." Keluh G, kesal.

Tiba tiba pintu ruangan Giotto di banting keras oleh seseorang. -BRAK-  
>Giotto kaget. Bukan kaget karena orang yang membantingnya, tapi kaget karena Pintunya d banting sedemikian kencang. "Nufufufufufu, ada yang memanggilku ?" Terlihatlah sesosok semang-<p>

"Katakan itu dan aku akan melemparmu dari lantai 4"  
>Ok, karena Author di ancam maka kita ganti saja.<p>

Terlihatlah sosok Daemon Spade sedang menyender di tembok ruangan dekat pintu(boleh di mirip"in ama tokek kok..*di gampar*) dengan tangan di silangkan di dada layaknya seorang detektif(gagal) plus senyuman mesum di wajahnya.

"Ada ! Darimana saja kau selama 2 hari ini hah? Aku jadi terpaksa mengerjakan tugasmu itu !" Sembur G kesal. Ah, bisa keluar api gak yah ? (Gak nyambung)

"Nufufufu, aku ? Ke Salon" jawab Daemon, polos.  
>"Bohong ! Mana ada orang ke salon selama 2 hari ?" G semakin kesal. "Kan sekalian Massage dan perawatan seluruh tubuh -3-)" Daemon beralibi "lagian cewek di sana cantik cantik, Nufufufufu" Daemon mengeluarkan senyuman mesumnya.<p>

Mendengar alibi ngaco dari Daemon, dalam sedetik muncul aura aura gelap di belakang badan G dan simpangan di sudut kepalanya. "Kau.. Kerjakan semua tugas tugasmu atau.." Tangan G meraih Pistol yang disimpannya untuk berjaga jaga.

"Atau tida-"  
>-JDUK-<br>Pintu terbuka lebar dan Daemon terdorong dengan sukses ke tembok. Ok, mari kita lihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Ternyata Alaude saudara saudara ! Yak mari kita buka harga mulai dari 18 perak ! (Loh loh loh loh koq jadi lelang ?)

Alaude langsung melangkah ke meja Giotto dan menyerahkan tugas yang sudah selesai dikerjakannya. "Nih" jawab Alaude singkat dan jelas, tapi gak padet. "K-Kau..." Terdengar suara rintihan Daemon dari bawah(di lantai) "hn ? Oh, ada kau juga.. Kenapa ? Ada masalah denganku ?" Alaude menyahut. "Nu-Nufufufufu kau ngajak ribut ya ?" Muncul simpangan di sudut kanan kepala Semang- (di todong Schyte) ok gajadi nulis 'itu' ganti aja. Muncul simpangan di sudut kanan kepala Daemon. "Hn ? Tidak, aku hanya sedang tidak mood sparring dengan laki laki yang selalu pergi ke salon selama berhari hari" Alaude menanggapi.

-Jleb-  
>*ahem* SAKIT HATIKUUU ~ (lho ?)<br>'Anak iniiiiii...!' Gerutu Daemon dalam hati "Hn, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu" Alaude keluar dengan cuek. Giotto dan G Sweatdrop. Tiba tiba Giotto menarik G dan berbisik "ah , bagaimana jika pekerjaanku di berikan ke Daemon saja ?" "Uhh, kau yakin ?" G masi masi sweatdrop. "Se-sebenarnya aku tidak yakin juga sih.."

-tok tok tok!-  
>Pintu di ketok oleh seseorang dengan cara yang terdengar gak nyantai. Siapakah itu ? Mari kita tanya Peta ! (Di tabok)<br>Ok abaikan kalimat terakhir.

"Masuk.." Giotto memberi Izin.  
>-BRAK !-<br>"ACK !" (Daemon)  
>"Pintuku !" Giotto memberikan tampang Histeris mirip lukisan the Scream. Tunggu, sejak kapan dia mengkhawatirkan barang, bukan orang ? Ok abaikan.<br>"Primo-donoooooo !" Wah ternyata Asari yang mengetuk pintu saudara saudara !  
>"A-Ada apa Asari ? Jangan jangan ada musuh ?" Giotto panik.<br>"Ah ! Tidak, aku sudah menyelesaikan misiku ! Hahahaha, ini oleh oleh !" Asari tersenyum ceria dan menyerahkan bungkusan ke Giotto. G dan Giotto sweatdrop. Lagi.  
>"A-ah, Terimakasih Asari, kerja yang bagus.. Hahaha" Giotto tertawa garing.<br>"Kau..." Daemon berusaha bangkit, tapi..

-DUAKKKK !-  
>"AAACK !"(Obviously, Daemon)<br>"PRIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" Lampo berlari menabrak(mendobrak) pintu ruangan Giotto yang lalu menimpa Daemon lagi dan bersembunyi di balik Giotto.  
>"A-Ada apa Lampo ? Kau di serang musuh ?" Giotto panik sekali lagi. Bukan karena salah satu Guardiannya yang satu ini, melainkan takut Pintunya lecet (dasar..)<p>

"A-Ada apa Lampo ?" Giotto berusaha menenangkan Lightning Guardiannya.  
>"I-Itu.. Hiiiii !" Lampo menunjuk ke arah pintu.<br>Tiba tiba sosok Alaude muncul di ambang pintu ruangan Giotto. Tidak hanya Alaude, tapi aura aura gelap-membunuhnya juga tergambar di belakangnya.  
>"Eh ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Giotto yang entah sejak kapan menjadi Lola.. Mungkin belom ganti Pentium otaknya kali yah ? (Di gampar)<p>

"T-t-tadi a-aku t-t-t-tidak sengaja menumpahkan coklat yang kuminum ke b-bajunya.." Jawab Lampo terbata bata. Ini dia punya Obsesi jadi Aziz Gagap selanjutnya ato jadi Rapper kali yah ? (Di tabok pake lukisan mahal)

Giotto yang mendengar jawaban Lao shi, eh, Lampo langsung ikutan Panik(untuk kesekian kalinya, LAGI) Giotto berdiri lalu "Eh, ah, umm, A-Alaude, bisakah kau memaafkannya ? Dia kan tidak sengaja.." Alaude maju mendekat beberapa langkah "Menurutmu ?" Deathglare gratis dihadiahkan untuknya. Sebelum Giotto sempat menjawab lagi..

-BRUAKKKK !-  
>"AAAARGHHHHH !" (Daemon.. Again)<br>"PINTUKU !" Giotto tambah histeris.  
>"EXTREEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEE !" Serentak semuanya langsung menutup kuping mendengar tariakan heboh itu. Siapa lagi sih ? Yak yang memiliki embel embel(?) Khusus (dan heboh) seperti ini hanya satu di jaman ini yaitu the one and only, Danny Phantom ! Eh nyasar, maap..<p>

Mari ulangi !  
>The one and only, KNUCKLE !<br>"Uhh.. Ya Knuckle ? Kenapa ?" Giotto sudah terduduk lemas di kursinya melihat Pintunya di banting terus.  
>"Knuckle ! Bisakah kau meredakan suaramu ? Berisik tau ! Dan juga suaramu itu bisa bikin semua orang budeg mendengarnya !" Teriak G, gak mau kalah heboh.. Maksudnya, teriak G, kesal.<p>

Knuckle cuek saja. "Primo ! aku sudah menye-"  
>"KALIAAAAAAANN !" Daemon berteriak kesal. Duh budeg dah tuh kuping -a Semuanya diam serentak mendengar teriakan Daemon.<br>"Umm, sudah menyelesaikan misi ?" Sambung Giotto memecah keheningan sesaat itu.

-krik-

"K-kau ngomong ke siapa ?" Tanya G yang ikutan lemot.  
>"K-Knuckle.." Jawabnya.<br>"Ah ! Iya ! Ini laporannya Primo !" Knuckle menyerahkan laporannya masih dengan semangatnya yang tak pernah lepas.  
>"Oi !" Daemon menyahut kesal, sayangnya tidak di pedulikan oleh Guardian lainnya maupun Giotto karena mereka sudah sibuk lagi dengan urusan mereka (Guardian) dengan Giotto "Primo ! (Untuk Asari : Primo-donno)" semuanya kompak.<br>"Eh ? Ya ? Ada apa ?" Giotto bad feeling.  
>Benar saja, mereka langsung mengguyur Giotto tentang masalah mereka masing masing.<br>"Ah Primo, ini-"  
>"Primo !"<br>"Primo jadi-"  
>"Extreme anak muda ! Misiku-"<br>"Herbivore-"

Bla bla bla, cit cit cit, meong ! Guk ! Mbeek.. Moooo !  
>Hoek ! Cuh ! (Di tabok abis)<p>

"A.. AH ! HENTIKAN !" Giotto mulai naik darah mendengar keributan yang di hasilkan Guardian Guardiannya. G diam.  
>Asari diam.<br>Lampo diam.  
>Knuckle diam.<br>Alaude diam.  
>Daemon diam.<br>Lady Gaga juga diam.

Eh tunggu tunggu, kok tiba tiba ada dia di sini ?

"Numpang lewat aja kok !" Yeee, eksis jangan di fic gue ! Sialan.. Sana pegi pegi !  
>Ahem, ok balik ke cerita.<p>

Giotto menarik nafas sebentar, membiarkan udara memasuki paru parunya dan mengeluarkan Emosinya.  
>Tarik, hembuskan, tarik, hembuskan.. Ayo terus ! Bayinya sudah mau keluar ! Tarik nafas pelan pelan, tariik, hembuskan ! (Di bakar pake Dying Will Flame)<p>

Maaf, abaikan kalimat terakhir, ahem.

"Jadi.. Tadi kau mau ngomong apa ?" Giotto merekahkan senyuman Uke mautnya di wajahnya.

-krik-

"K.. Kau bicara denganku ?" Tanya G.

"Jih, siapa yang ngomong ke lu ? PD jaya kali kau nak.." Giotto tiba tiba jadi gaul. Yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"J.. Jadi, denganku ?" Daemon menunjuk dirinya sendiri(masih terbaring tengkurep di lantai.. Sedi gak ?)

"Bukan.. Dengan kepala Nanas feat Semangkamu.." Jawab Giotto ketus.

"Ya tentu saja denganmu Daemon Spade" Giotto merekahkan senyum Ukenya part II.  
>"Ah.. Errr.." Daemon nosebleed melihat senyuman maut Giotto.<br>"Eh ! Kau baik baik saja Daemon ? Hidungmu berdarah !" Giotto sedikit panik.

Alaude yang melihat hal itu langsung angkat bicara sambil mengeluarkan borgolnya "Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan otak mesummu itu ?"  
>G juga tidak kalah "beraninya kau berpikir mesum tentang Primo !"<br>Tapi batinnya.. 'Dia kan milikku !'

Ah, Cinta segiempat(?) Itu repot yah..

"ng.. Umm.. Jadi, kau baik baik saja Daemon ?" Giotto mengambil Tissue dan menyodorkannya ke Daemon. "Ah.. Ya.." Daemon mengambil tissue yang disodorkan Giotto kepadanya "ah, tanganmu bergetar, kenapa ?" Giotto terlihat khawatir dan menarik balik tissuenya "apa perlu aku yang melap darahmu ?"

Daemon tersentak mendengar kalimat itu "eh ?"  
>Mendengar itu juga, G angkat bicara lagi "Primo...~ kau tidak perlu repot melap darahnya" G mengambil(baca : merebut) tissue di tangan Giotto. "Nah.. Daemon Spade.. Kemarilah, biar kulap darahmu sampai 'Bersih'" G memberi penekanan pada kata 'Bersih' di akhir kalimatnya. Senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya.<p>

Alaude tidak mau kalah.  
>"Kau benar G" Alaude melangkah mendekat sambil mendeathglare Daemon.<br>"Eh ?" Giotto bingung, bad feeling part II dimulai.

"Sa.. Daemon kemarilah.. Kami akan membersihkan darahmu sampai 'beeeersih'" simpang empat muncul di kepala G ketika ia mengatakan itu. Tentu senyum liciknya jua masih di sana.

"Ah, aku lebih memilih di bersihkan oleh-"  
>"Oleh ?" Potong G dan Alaude kompak sambil mengambil Tissue dan senjata mereka.<br>"Pri..mo.." Daemon cengo. "Eh ?" Giotto tambah lola.  
>"Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk mati !" Keduanya memberikan deathglare lv.10nya untuk Daemon "Hah ?" Daemon yang ikutan terinfeksi virus lola baru sadar bahwa nyawanya dalam bahaya langsung menghindar. Sedikit saja Daemon telat menghindar pasti dia sudah kena serangan G feat Alaude.<p>

"Wuaaah ! Tunggu tunggu ! Jangan berkelahi ! Tidak apa kan ? Aku hanya mengelap darah Daemon saja" Giotto melerai Guardiannya yang berkelahi.  
>"Tapi Primo !" Bantah G "sudahlah lagi pula aku hanya mengelap darah Daemon saja kok.." Giotto tersenyum, G ngeblush. "Tapi Primo.." G mau membantah lagi, tapi sepertinya tidak ada gunanya..<br>Alaude ? Dia diam.

"Uaaaah ! Primo-dono sungguh baik gozaru !" Asari tersentuh hatinya oleh kebaikan Giotto yang tiada tara itu (halah lebay)  
>"Perbuatanmu itu sungguh mulia anak muda !" Knuckle juga tersentuh hatinya "Entah kenapa oresama merasa ada yang aneh.." Lampo gak nyambung sendiri.<p>

"He ? Ahahahah ayolah, aku kan hanya berbuat begini saja.. Lagipula, aku kan sayang Guardianku" Giotto senyum. Duh manisnya..(Author mulai snyam snyum gaje -plak-)

Lampo yang mendengar kalimat tersebut terharu dan langsung berlari slow motion ke arah Giotto untuk memeluknya "Purimoooooo !" (Ntah kenapa kebaca jadi 'Puri Mall' sesaat..)  
>Deathglare G dan Alaude meningkat jadi level 10,5, Lampopun membeku di tempat terkena deathglare mereka. Kok kayak Medusa yah ? Jangan jangan sodaraan lagi mereka.. (Di borgol)<p>

"Extreme ! Primo ! Tuhan memberkatimu !" Knuckle yang cuek (dan tidak belajar dari pengalaman) ikut ikutan Lampo berlari slomo ke arah Giotto untuk memeluknya juga. Deathglare meter naik lagi jadi level 13.

-DEG !-  
>Knuckle langsung stop di tempat. "Aku merasakan hawa jahat !" Knuckle lalu mengeluarkan Salibnya dan menggoyang goyangkannya di udara. "Pergi roh jahat ! Pergi !" Ah dasar Pendeta..<p>

"Huaaaa ! Sepertinya menarik gozaru !" Asari yang Innocent(baca : gak ngerti situasi) juga mengikuti jejak kedua orang ahembodohahem itu, ingin memeluk Giotto.

"Kalian..." Deathglare meningkat drastis ke level max begitu G dan Alaude muak melihat ketiga Guardian lainnya terus mendekati Giotto

"Eh ?"  
>Sorenya, ruangan kerja Don Vongola Primo dikabarkan telah hancur.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahem, gimana Fic'y ? garing yah ? maaf klo ad kkurangan, jgn di flame yahh kyaaa .<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

yeap, langsung saja :D

* * *

><p>- Omake -<p>

"Bersihkan semuanya ! Pokoknya aku tidak ma tau ! Hari ini harus selesai semua !" Teriak Giotto kesal.  
>Lalu ia Pergi ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri.<p>

Huah primo kalau mengamuk ternyata menyeramkan ya Lampo nyletuk sambil menyapu daerah rak buku Giotto.

"Aku akan Tobat lagi malam ini karena sudah bikin Primo ngamuk.." Knuckle lesu, ia mendapat tugas merapikan daerah rak buku.

"Primo benar benar menyeramkan Gozaru.." Asari tidak kalah lesu dengan yang lain, ia ditugaskan merapikan barang barang yang berserakan.

"Grr, sudah jangan banyak bicara ! Ayo bersihkan !" Bentak G sambil memunguti kertas tugas Giotto yang berterbangan kemana mana. Wah peran Step Mothernya masih ada..(Di panah)

"Ugh.. Kepalaku.." Keluh Daemon sambil memegang Kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti Cinderella ? Eh, maksudku.. Daemon ! Cepat kau bersihkan debu di karpet ini dengan Vakuum Cleaner !" Bentak G

"Nufufufu..." 'siapa yg kau mksd cinderela, hah?' Batinnya. " Kau pikir aku mash bsa bekerja dengan badan sprti ini ?"

"Badanmu masih sehat tau !" G ga mau kalah.

"Nufufufu.." Daemon menahan Emosi. "Badan ku memang sehat.. Tapi ...  
>KAU PIKIR MUKAKU MASH SEHAT ?" Daemon menunjuk Mukanya yang penuh balutan perban dan plester. Mirip Mummy berkepala Nanas yah.. (Di lempar)<p>

G menahan tawa. "Mukamu masih Ganteng kok, tambah ganteng malah" senyum mengejek merekah jelas di mukanya.

-JLEB-  
>"..nufufufu trims atas pujiannya tpi tetap saja aku tidak bisa bekerja" Daemon mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan melangkah pergi<p>

G menarik Daemon "mau kemana pala Semangka ? Kerjakan dulu ! Sudah bolos sekarang mau bolos lagi ?"

"Um.. Ak..aku mau mengambil vacum cleaner .." Daemon beralibi.

G sweatdrop. Bodohnya Daemon memilih alasan itu, padahal jelas jelas Vacuum Cleanernya ada di belakangnya. "Bohong ! Jelas" Vacuum Cleaner ada di belakangmu dari tadi !"

Daemon menoleh ke belakang dan tersentak ".. Nu-nufufu kau benar .." Batinnya : 'SEJAK KAPAN ?"

"sekarang kerja ! Huh !" G balik memunguti kertas kerjaan Giotto yang berserakan.

Di lain sisi, Alaude yang mendapat bagian melap meja..

"Hey Alaude ! Kerja yang benar kenapa sih ! Daritadi kau hanya ngelap bagian situ tau !" Bentak G lagi. Duile G, lg Dapet yah ampe ngamuk terus begitu ? (Dibuang)

Alaude berhenti melap dan mendeathglare G.  
>-DEG-<br>"A-Ayolah.." G ciut.  
>Alaude cuek, ia kembali melap meja di bagian yang sama lagi.<br>"K-Kupanggil Primo nih !" G mengancam.  
>-DEG-<br>Mendengar ancaman G yang menyangkut Giotto, Alaude mulai melap daerah daerah meja lainnya.  
>G facepalm melihat kelakuan Guardian yang satu ini. 'Dasar !' Batin G lalu ia menaruh Kertas kertas yang tadi ia pungut ke meja kerja Giotto.<p>

"G, aku sudah menyelesaikan bagianku nih.." Lampo mencolek bahu G.  
>"Aku juga sudah selesai Gozaru !" Asari tepar di sofa.<br>"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar.. Oiya, kalian siapkan makan malam.." G merenggangkan badannya. "Aku juga sudah selesai.." G menambahkan.  
>"hie? Oresama seprtiku harus membuat makanan?" Lampo protes. Seketika itu juga Deathglare G melekat ke Lampo.<br>"Hie !" Lampo langsung sembunyi di balik Asari.

Tiba Tiba pintu terbuka pelan. Kepala Giotto muncul dari balik Pintu. "Ano.. Minna.." Semuanya menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara Giotto.  
>"Gomen karena tadi aku sempat marah marah pada kalian.." Giotto tertunduk. "Ah.. Tidak apa Primo.. Toh kami juga yang salah.." G menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Mm.. Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang ? Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam.." Ajak Giotto. "Eh? ti..tidak jangan primo, biar lampo dan uegetsu saja yang menyiapkan makanan!" ujar G panik sentah karna tidak ingin bosnya bekerja atau karna tidak ingin keracunans  
>"A-ah, tidak tidak, bagaimana kalau kalian menata piring saja.. lagipula aku sudah membuatkan makanan kan.." Giotto buru buru menjawab sambil melihat kedua Guardiannya.<p>

"Jadi.. Ayo makan" ajak Giotto sekali lagi. Alaude protes sedikit "Tapi kami belum selesai-" "tidak apa, nanti saja lagi" potong Giotto sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah.." Alaude melepas kain lapnya dan berjalan ke arah Pintu di ikuti oleh Guardian lainnya.

- di ruang Makan -

"Nah ! Silahkan di coba masakanku !" Giotto senyum.  
>"Selamat Makaaaaaan !" Semuanya serentak kecuali Alaude dan Daemon.<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian..  
>"Ukh.." Keluh Knuckle di tengah makan malamnya.<br>"Eh ? Ada apa Knuckle ?" Giotto nyletuk.  
>"Perut..ku.. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres dengan makanannya Primo.." Lampo ikutan.<br>"Aku merasakan rasa rasa yang aneh.." Daemon juga angkat bicara.  
>"Eh ? Masa sih ? Bagiku tidak ada yang salah dengan makanan ini" Giotto melahap Ayamnya lagi.<p>

Tiba tiba Alaude terjatuh dari bangkunya, diikuti Asari yang bajunya tertarik Alaude.  
>-Bruk !-<br>"Ehhh ? A-Alaude, kau kenapa ?" Giotto bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Alaude.  
>Alaude merintih kesakitan sambil meringkuk memeluk perutnya.<br>"Aahh..." Desah Alaude.  
>"P..rimo.. Bumbu apa sih yang kau pakai tadi.." Rintih Lampo sambil memegangi perutnya.<br>"Umm.." Giotto berpikir sejenak.  
>"Tadi aku pakai bumbu yang ada di lemari sebelah kulkas."<br>"APAAAAA ?" G kaget. "PRIMO, ITUKAN LEMARI OBAT !"  
>"HAH ?"<p>

Tidak lama kemudian Ambulan datang menjemput para Guardian Vongola untuk segera di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.


End file.
